


Flickering

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm is determined to sacrifice himself, and Jon seems willing to allow it. At what cost? (10/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This was inspired by Qzee's response to Nijijin's powerful story "Understoodâ€”T'Pol". Mareel, who sees drabbles everywhere, simply tweaked a few words into place. The POV is not specified, but this could well be Travisâ€”possibly even R/M preslash.  


* * *

The sacrifices Jon seems willing to make, for so little potential reward, are just too great.

As Malcolm slowly dies, so does any hope that Jon and Trip might hold onto whatever humanity and compassion they have left. Without Malcolm, the quiet soul of the ship will be gone, with the inevitable deaths of others to follow his own.

Malcolm has been the light of this ship, the very fragile light of a candle. Flickering desperately, flaring in its last moments, only missed when the dark takes over and all that remains is a brief scent of grey-blue smoke...lingering.


End file.
